Point of Extinction
by fluffy-pink-cotton
Summary: This is the story of Dorcas Meadowes and the friendships she made that impacted her future drastically eventually being one of the reasons for her death. Read and Review pleasse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I am not a blonde I am not that old nor do I have a husband children and millions of dollars therefore I am not Jo and do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** So I told people that I was going to re-do 'Your own disaster' but instead I did this which is kind of like YOD but different any way let me know what you all think and if I should continue it. Oh and chapters will probably get a bit longer as I go on.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes often prided herself at being able to make brilliant honey sandwiches; she would often comment to her friends Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon that _"it was a talent not many could conquer."_ She would continue on saying that _"you have to have the right amount of honey and butter, other wise it just won't work"_ every time this happened Lily and Marlene would just nod along, because there was no denying it Dorcas was excellent at making honey sandwiches. 

That wasn't the only thing Dorcas was excellent at though, she was also very good at complaining about Quidditchand all physical activities and of course eating, she was great at eating.

Dorcas was your average 16 year old girl, she wished she was thinner and had bigger breasts, she wanted to be smarter, prettier, she never thought herself good enough, she always compared herself to her friends and she also had a fun time bitching about other girls with her friends, whilst gossiping about boys. Dorcas wasn't the centre of attention and she liked it like that, she enjoyed her life and had great friends of course being best friends with Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon did have its downs, mostly in the fact that she was constantly looked over as they were both beautiful girls.

This didn't bother Dorcas all that much anymore however as she had gotten quite used to it and took pleasure in the quiet life but it certainly did not help her get a boyfriend. Dorcas sometimes thought that if she was quiet enough she could just blend in with the shadows and no one would notice she were missing, nevertheless these thoughts were blown out of her mind after having a good chat with Lily.

_-x-_

It was Dorcas' 6th year at Hogwarts this year and she was waiting for Lily with Marlene who had been making an on-going commentary about how people have changed over the summer and if it suited them.

"Oh look there's Benjy Fenwick, his looking much better, I think he must have grown or something because he definitely doesn't look like an elf any more."

Dorcas nodded agreeing as she looked at Benjy he had got quite better looking and looked nothing like an elf any more.

"Deary me, someone should tell Jessica that blonde is not her colour" as Marlene said this she flicked her long golden blonde hair behind her shoulder.

After a few more minutes of Marlene insulting/ complimenting people they finally saw Lily.

"What took you so long? Marls has pretty much been through everyone already" Dorcas said.

Feigning hurt Lily replied "you commented on people with out me?! I'm very hurt that you would do that."

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't wait any longer and you were taking far too long" Marlene grinned.

"Yeah sorry about that, first I had a fight with Petunia and then we were caught in traffic."

"Usual fight with Petunia?" Dorcas asked distractedly looking into a compartment to see if it were free.

Lily nodded, "there's a compartment here" Marlene called from a few feet away.

"It's been what 6 years since I got into Hogwarts and she still doesn't seem to be able to accept me, I just really miss what we had."

An awkward silence overcame the three girls, this usually happened when Lily talked about Petunia as neither girl really knew what to say. Finally Marlene changed the subject "How was France?" she asked Lily.

Lily beamed at the two girls and started talking animatedly about how beautiful everything was there and how all the man were good looking and the food was delicious.

_-x-_

"They never have enough apple pie, if I knew where the kitchens were I would go down and complain to those house elves now, I mean who doesn't like apple pie?!" Dorcas exclaimed looking at the Gryffindor table with disgust as there was no apple pie left.

"Calm down Cass, it's not the end of the world, they still have pecan pie and date pudding and heaps of stuff" Marlene said.

"It's just so annoying every year, NO, all the time; they never have enough apple pie for everyone. When will they learn?!"

"Don't talk about them like that" Lily snapped, "they are human too."

Marlene snorted into her food as she knew what was coming, "technically Lily, their not human, their elves."

Lily shook her head changing the topic "why haven't we seen Marcus yet?" Lily asked Marlene.

Marcus was Marlene's boyfriend they had been a couple since the beginning of the summer.

"Oh we broke up during the summer, didn't I tell you?"

Lily shook my head.

"How could you have not known, I wrote you and told you about how Marls was using me as her second." Dorcas said shovelling down some date pudding.

"Yes but you always say odd things so I didn't take that as Marlene and Marcus have broken up."

"Well you should have" Dorcas said childishly.

Lily shook her head smiling, "so what happened with you two? You were perfect before I left."

"I don't know we just fell apart, no big" Marlene replied simply.

"Oh my, look at Sirius Black, he has gotten even better looking, I didn't think it possible." Marlene squealed under her breath.

Dorcas looked down the table to where Sirius Black was siting with his friends. He certainly did look better looking then ever, his hair had grown a bit over the summer and kept falling into his grey eyes.

"This is the year girls" Marlene sighed while she watched Black, "I'm telling you this year he'll notice me as something more then just another classmate."

Every year Marlene said this and every year it turned out just the same. It was quite odd really that Black hadn't gone out or at least snogged Marlene yet as she was very pretty and was known to get around. She seemed to fit the girls he was with perfectly yet still nothing happened.

"You say that every year, I don't see what you see in him, I mean yes his good looking but he's really arrogant." Lily said.

"His not arrogant, Lils, his just sure of himself" Marlene replied not taking her eyes off Black.

"You do realise you've been staring at him for over five minutes now, it's getting kind of creepy" Dorcas informed Marlene.

"But he's so gorgeous, could you imagine our kids, they would be perfect and everyone would be so jealous of them."

Dorcas laughed and looked back at Black, he seemed to have heard her laughing or sensed someone's (Marlene's) eyes on him as he turned away from his friends and stared straight at her.

Dorcas gave a small smile as his eyes met hers and he grinned back, turning back to her food Dorcas found Marlene staring at her and Lily laughing.

"You look at him for one second and he notices you, I look at him for hours and he never notices me, life is so unfair." Marlene whined.

Dorcas and Lily shared a glance and started laughing, while Marlene sulked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to my one reviewer I really appreciated it, but if no one else reviews I'm going to have to assume this is complete crap and no one wants to read it : anyway read and review pleaseeeeeee thanks heaps.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Dorcas hated mornings, she hated having to wake up after a peaceful nights sleep, she hated how the sun always shone so bright, she hated how morning showers would always make her more tired, she hated how the tiles were all so cold under her feet. She hated everything to do with mornings but most of all she hated the first class of the day.

It always seemed to drag on longer then other classes and she could never pay attention. So it was in a glum mood that Dorcas walked to Transfiguration with Lily and Marlene, who ironically were morning people. Taking their usual seats in the front of the class the three girls pulled out their things, Dorcas was listening to Lily and Marlene discuss whether of not Marlene should finally buy a new owl and put her old one to retirement as it was getting even more unreliable.

"You look a right mess this morning Cass" Marlene said looking pointedly at Dorcas' hair which was a mass of messing brown curls.

"Thanks for telling me now Marls, when I can't do anything about it" Dorcas replied dryly.

"Don't listen to her Cass, you look fine, Marlene is just being stupid" Lily consoled her.

"I don't mean it badly, it's just if you took a bit more time and effort –"

Marlene was cut off mid-sentence as Professor McGonagall walked in, "Morning class."

Dorcas tuned out as McGonagall went on about how they have to work much harder this year and so on. She looked down grumpily at her books, Marlene undeniably had not helped her already bad mood. Dorcas sighed inwardly, it wasn't her fault she didn't have stick straight hair and perfect everything like Marlene.

Looking back down at her book Dorcas saw a piece of paper with Marlene's perfect writing on it, this was a common occurrence as Marlene and Dorcas got bored during class.

_Did you here about Narcissa Black and Lucious Malfoy?_

_-Marls_

_No what about them?_

_-Dorcas_

_They finally set a date for the wedding; I heard your family was invited._

_-Marls_

_Oh, I don't know probably, McG is looking we'll talk later._

_-Dorcas_

Dorcas looked back at the board and took down the notes, it was very odd of her parents to be keeping information like that from her, especially her mother, she would usually be gloating about that by now. Being part of a pureblood family Dorcas was often at social events with the Blacks, Malfoys and all the others. Her parents weren't into dark magic like them however, they were more on the fence, yet they were still accepted by the other families as her mother would suck up big time to them. Where as her father would suck up big time to people like the Potter's.

The more Dorcas thought about it the more she realised how strange it was that she hadn't ever actually talked to Sirius Black, he had been at many of the events she had been at and looked just as bored as her at them as well. Dorcas' mother was though always telling her to keep away from him and as much as she hated her mother at times, she didn't want her mother to get disowned by her 'friends' that would mean Dorcas would have to endure a lot of complaining.

_-x-_

Walking out of class Marlene jumped on Dorcas about the wedding.

"So you haven't heard about it then?"

"Nah, I told you that. I'll write to mum she probably just wanted to tell me in person or something."

As the three girls rounded the corner Lily swore under her breath and started walking faster.

"Don't walk so fast Lil, you may have long legs but me here, I'm short real short, which means I have short legs." Dorcas called after her.

Lily put her head down and started walking even faster.

Dorcas looked over confused at Marlene who was also having some trouble keeping up to Lily.

"Pretty sure this is classified as running now!" Dorcas called.

"Evans, gosh you walk fast."

Lily stopped walking fast and grimaced turning around, "what do you want Potter?" she asked tiredly.

"Just wanted to see how your summer was." Potter replied smoothly, standing behind him was Black, Pettigrew and Lupin, his other lackeys.

Dorcas finally understood why Lily had been walking so fast, she had seen Potter and was trying to avoid a conversation. Dorcas guiltily gulped if she hadn't been calling out to Lily so much and slowing her down this probably wouldn't be happening, and she knew how much Lily hated talking to Potter. It always angered her and would leave her fuming for ages.

"I saw you the day I got back from France Potter, you were lurking around my front yard remember?"

Black let out a bark like laugh and patted Potter on the back mumbling something like 'I thought you were joking about that'.

Potter smiled apologetically at Lily, "Well so much could have happened since then Evans."

"Nothing has though, so ask me again in about a year" she snapped and turned on her heal rushing off to the great hall, leaving Dorcas, Marlene and the Marauders standing in the middle of the hall way.

"How was your summer Sirius?" Marlene asked flirtatiously, pushing a lock of her golden hair behind her ear.

Sirius turned around and smiled charmingly at Marlene making her giggle, " 'twas alright love" he winked at her before walking away with his mates.

Marlene stared after him her mouth agape, Dorcas took one look at her and burst out laughing, "You're terrible you know" she said smiling, her morning had just got all the better.

_-x-_

"Remind me again, why I picked ancient runes instead of divination?" Dorcas asked Lily, they went through this every year. Some how Dorcas had passed OWL ancient runes and got into the NEWT class, which was very odd as she was terrible at the subject.

Lily sighed "because divination was stupid and I made you pick this, I don't know why you're doing this in NEWT level though."

"I didn't want to do magical creatures, you know how I hate most animals" Dorcas replied dully.

"Oh right, well quiet Professor Freidan is here."

Professor Freidan was an old fat man with terrible teeth and no hair; he absolutely loved runes and found them so interesting, something Dorcas could never fathom.

"It's nice to see most of you are back and made it into my NEWT class. This year we will study runes in even more detail and I shall even take you to look at some of the most ancient and great runes there are left. However today we will just be doing board work to get you all back into the gist of things, we will also have a small quiz before the end of lesson, now let's start." He turned jollily to the board and started scribbling stuff down.

Dorcas groaned and hit her head on the desk a quiz on the first day back, this was horrible. Lily gave Dorcas a disapproving glare and set about her work, Dorcas however took to staring out the window. It was a really nice day out, how she wished it was still holidays, after receiving another glare from Lily and a nudge in the ribs Dorcas got about to copying the stuff off the board.

"Amos asked me out" Lily told Dorcas when they were walking back to the Common Room.

"Diggory?" asked Dorcas.

"How many Amos' do you know?" Lily replied dryly.

"Right, and what did you say?" she asked curiously, Lily wasn't really one to date as it interfered with school work and the boys she had dated had either broke her heart and just been plain jerks.

"I told him I'd think about it, but I reckon I will go on a date with him. What do you think?"

Lily looked at Dorcas, "well I say go for it, I've heard he's an excellent snogger too. _Twinkle berry_."

Dorcas and Lily walked into the common room dumping their stuff on the ground near the sofa, collapsing onto it.

"I hate first days back, there so tiring" Dorcas complained.

Lily nodded and rolled over onto her stomach "where's Marls?"

"Off snogging some guy, it's her plain to make Black jealous."

Lily chuckled "I'm sure that will work."

Dorcas nodded smiling in reply, "I'm sure it will my friend, I'm sure it will."

"Any way I've heard that about Amos too but that's not why I'm going to go on the date with him."

"Huh?" Dorcas asked laying her head on Lily's lap.

"The snogging thing, I'm not going to date him just because his a good snogger."

"Mmm I wouldn't expect you too, do you have any food I'm famished" she asked rolling onto her stomach and looking up at Lily.

Lily shook her head "we just ate I don't see how you could be hungry."

"I'm always hungry."

Dorcas looked back over at Lily who was pulling out her Ancient Runes text book, Dorcas decided to do the same thing, they had a lot of reading to do and she didn't understand any of the stuff already.

_-x-_

Dorcas and Lily had been reading for about fifteen minuted before they were disturbed by a lot of laughter and the portrait hole being swung open loudly.

"That was bloody terrific Prongs" Black was saying through fits of laughter as the four boys made their way up the boy's staircase.

"I don't get what she sees in him" Lily said simply not looking up from her book, "his obnoxious and not a very nice person" she continued.

Dorcas shrugged putting down her book, "I dunno he seems all right."

Lily looked up "he is definitely not all right his as bad as Potter, their plain bullies and yet everyone worships them I don't understand it" Dorcas had a distinct feeling that Lily was really just thinking about how much they bullied Severus but didn't voice her thoughts incase of a blow up from Lily which was very likely.

"I wouldn't exactly call them bullies," Dorcas looked at Lily's look of disgust and continued "I mean I guess their on the verge of bullies but they've really calmed down now, they seem like decent guys."

"Oh no, Marlene has been brainwashing you hasn't she!" Lily screamed melodramatically.

Dorcas laughed pushing her hair over her shoulder, "don't worry Lil's I haven't been brainwashed. I don't think Black is exactly a bad person but I certainly don't think he would be any good for Marls."

"At least we agree on that" Lily said looking back down at her text book.

Staring back down at her own text book Dorcas groaned, this year was going to be long and boring if this was what it consisted of.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Not many boys at all showed an interest in Dorcas, one boy that did however was particularly fond of her and could not take a hint, his name was Timothy Jugson a Ravenclaw in the year above Dorcas. She had gone on a date with him and had found it incredibly uncomfortable especially when he started to talk about how he agreed with You Know WhoAfter that Timothy just didn't seem to get the hint that Dorcas didn't like him even though she told him so.

Timothy had taken a liking to sending Dorcas love letters and cornering her when she was by herself. This was one of those times, Dorcas had been late to lunch as she had forgotten her book for History of Magic, meaning she had to skip lunch to get it and was now on her way to History of Magic.

"So how was your summer?" Timothy asked Dorcas.

"Fine thanks" she said, Timothy had really been starting to freak her out, he was like a stalker, she couldn't understand why he was so intent on going out with her she wasn't that great.

"I was thinking, Dor, we would be such a great couple if only you could give me another chance, I think I'm in love with you." Timothy moved closer to Dorcas and she stepped back finding herself backed against the wall.

"Tim, we've been through this, we aren't right for each other" she said calmly.

Timothy let out a frustrated noise and moved closer to Dorcas taking her hand, "but can't you see we are. We're perfect for each other."

Dorcas pulled her hand away and smiled nervously "I'm going to be late to class."

Timothy frowned and grabbed her hand again this time holding it firmly "Dor, I know you want to be with me too, just let us be together you're much too stubborn for your own good Dor."

Pushing Timothy back a bit and trying to get her hand out of his grasp Dorcas looked up at his hazel eyes "you're hurting me" she said.

He stared down at her and smiled slightly, "I wouldn't have to hurt you if you knew what was good for you" he once again backed her up against the wall and took her wrist with his other hand.

"Please can we talk later, I'm going to be really late to class." Dorcas was getting quite scared now she never realised how rough Timothy could get.

"No!" Timothy yelled. "We're going to talk now and your going to be my girlfriend, I love you and you must love me too." He pushed his body up against hers grinding his hips into her.

"I know you like that Dor."

Dorcas whimpered a little her hand and wrist were really starting to hurt as was her back from being pushed so hard into the stone, "Please, just let us talk later."

Timothy shook his head and opened his mouth to talk when he was interrupted.

"What is going on here?!" Asked McGonagall shrilly.

Dorcas had never been so happy to see her before in her life and let out a breath of air she didn't know she had been holding.

"Nothing Professor, I was just chatting to Dor." Timothy replied innocently.

"Well you shouldn't be chatting to 'Dor' Mr Jugson, you both should be in class, now get a move on."

Dorcas nodded and walked quickly towards her class, she was so relieved that McGonagall had turned up; she didn't know what she would have done had she not.

_-x-_

After muttering a hurried apology to Professor Bins Dorcas made her way towards her usual seat next to Lily, she stopped abruptly though when she saw someone siting in her spot. That someone turned around and grinned at her, "There's a seat at the back next to Sirius" Potter said cockily.

Dorcas turned her gaze to Lily who made a disgruntled noise and turned back to her book, she then turned to Marlene who was in her usual seat next to Alice, Marlene looked jealously at the seat next to Black. Slowly Dorcas made her way to the back of the room and saw Black leaning back on his chair.

"Hi" she said quietly siting down.

"Hey, Dorcas, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yep" Dorcas said nodding pulling out her quills.

"Why are you late?" asked Sirius.

"Why aren't you?" she retorted.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh and pushed the chair on all fours, "your cute" he said smiling.

Dorcas looked up from her book this time she laughed "and you're crazy."

"Oh trust me I know, I mean it's kind of hard not to go crazy when you're a Black, I guess it's genetic or something" Sirius said nodding.

"Oh yeah, so why is Potter in my seat?" Dorcas asked feeling much calmer then she did with Timothy.

"Why else, but to woo the lovely Lily Evans."

"Ah, I should have known and does he actually think it will work?"

Sirius smiled his grey eyes glittering, "that's the brilliance of Jamie he always thinks it's going to work."

"Brilliance?" Dorcas asked quirking her eyebrow.

"Yes, my dear, brilliance."

_-x-_

"What did Sirius say to you?!" Marlene squealed jumping up and down after history of magic.

Dorcas smiled, "nothing much."

"That's all you're giving me? You sat next to my future husband for what an hour and a half and all I get is a 'nothing much'. He obviously said stuff to you I saw you two smiling and talking. Oh gods you're not going out now are you?"

Dorcas gave her friend a disbelieving look for a few minutes before replying, "You are really paranoid Marls. Of course we're not going out and we didn't really talk about anything, just about Lily and Potter."

"What about me and Potter?" Lily said angrily coming up behind Dorcas and Marlene.

"Just how Potter really thinks you like him and you're playing hard to get."

Lily let out a frustrated moan before shaking her head, "why were you so late to class?"

"Timothy cornered me, it was really quite frightening, he wouldn't let me leave and kept going on about how he loved me, thank god McGonagall came I'm not sure what I would have done" Dorcas said uncertainly.

Lily and Marlene stopped walking and both looked at Dorcas very seriously, "I think you need to go to someone one about Jugson, Cass, other wise you might get seriously hurt" Lily said looking concerned.

"We've been through this, what am I meant to say, 'Um Timothy has been sending me love letters and creeps me out', no teacher or any one would care."

Marlene shook her head, "you're much too stubborn for your own good" Dorcas flinched a little thinking about how Timothy had said the same thing before shaking the thought and continued to reassure the girls that everything was fine.

"Don't worry about it guys, trust me, he'll get over it soon enough." Dorcas gave Lily and Marlene and unconvincing smile as they gave her dubious frowns.

Even after Dorcas had said those words she was still not convinced herself that Timothy was going to stop badgering her.

"So how was class with Potter?" Marlene asked scooping herself a pile of mashed potato.

"It was lovely wasn't it Evans." Potter interrupted siting down next the Lily.

"I wouldn't call it exactly lovely" Lily retorted.

Dorcas glanced up from her plate to see Lily frowning and Potter grinning from ear to ear.

"Where's Sirius?" Marlene asked quickly, looking around for the grey eyed boy.

Potter smiled knowingly at Marlene and asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively "Why? Do you fancy Padfoot?"

Marlene blushed furiously before replying "no, I was um, er, just wondering."

Potter laughed at her reply and was about to respond when Lily cut in "why don't you keep your nose out of other people's business and run along with your little friends."

"Now, now Evans no need to be rude" said a smooth voice from behind Dorcas.

Dorcas turned around the find Sirius Black standing behind her smiling down at the group.

Lily let out an exasperated sigh before grabbing her book bag and walking quickly away.

"Good one Padfoot, you made her leave" Potter whined.

Sirius raised an eyebrow as if to say 'you thought she would stay with you?' and squeezed in-between Dorcas and some other kid.

"Sorry Prongs, next time I'll be sure to let you charm her before I come."

Potter nodded sadly before turning to Dorcas, "why doesn't she like me?"

Dorcas stared at him with a blank face, "um, I don't know" she replied not wanting to hurt the boys' feelings.

"Birds, I'm telling you Prongs, their crazy" Sirius said.

"You do realise that me and Marlene are still here and we are both as you say 'birds'" Dorcas said looking at Sirius.

He smiled "yes but you two don't count."

"Why not?"

"Because I just said so, and what's wrong with McKinnon, she's been like that since I got here" Sirius said nodding his head towards Marlene who was staring gob smacked at him.

"Oh um she ate something real bad and she feels ill" Dorcas answered trying to come up with a reasonable lie as to why her friend was acting like a loony, "I better get her to the hospital wing" she continued and grabbed Marlene's hand.

"Come on Marls" she hissed pulling her up.

"Bye boys" Dorcas smiled waving, Marlene let out an odd little sound and with that Dorcas pulled her out of the hall.

"You're right Padfoot birds are crazy" Potter nodded watching Dorcas pull Marlene out of the great hall.

"I told you so" Sirius said also watching the odd display.

_-x-_

Dorcas had been lying on her bed for almost an hour now listening to Marlene whine about how she had made a fool of herself in front of Sirius Black, at the beginning she had been listening to Marlene but then she just repeated herself over and over so Dorcas tuned out. She was now beginning to wonder where Lily was or any of the other Gryffindor girls for that matter as she was starting to get really bored.

"Do you think he thinks I have some problem or something, oh maybe he knows I like him and he'd think I'm such a lo-"

"Marls do we have class now?" Dorcas asked cutting in.

Marlene stopped pacing and gawked at Dorcas her mouth hanging open, "we do! Oh gods we're going to get into so much trouble."

Dorcas sat up slowly and grabbed her bag while Marlene ran around the room trying to find her potions book and applying just a little more make-up.

"What's our excuse?" Marlene asked as they neared the class room.

"You were ill remember, I took you to the hospital wing."

Marlene nodded and opened the door with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Sorry we're late Professor." Dorcas said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I've been ill Professor food poisoning or something, Cass here took me to hospital wing" Marlene said also in a sickly sweet voice.

"I knew the pie tasted a bit off at lunch today" Professor Slughorn said shaking his belly.

"Anyway girls, I've already partnered everyone off so you two shall work together for now."

Dorcas and Marlene nodded taking the last available seats towards the back of the class room. "We're making calming potions, so start straight away, the recipe is on page 369."

"Where's Lily?" Dorcas whispered looking around the class room.

"Oh, why?! Why does everyone get to have a chance with Sirius but me?" Marlene whined once she spotted Lily.

Dorcas looked over in the direction Marlene was looking at and saw Lily working with Sirius. Dorcas snorted under her breath, poor Marls could never get him.

"Who cares, Marls you'll have heaps of time this year to get his attention" Dorcas comforted.

"Mmm I guess."

_-x-_

"We're definitely going to get an outstanding for this potion" Dorcas said sarcastically looking down at their hot pink potion.

"Shut up, I don't know what went wrong." Marlene snapped looking around at everyone else's blue-ish potions.

"Did you stir it the right amount of times? I knew I shouldn't have put you in charge of stirring."

"You're just as bad as me!" Marlene replied angrily back.

Dorcas shot her a glare and collapsed in her chair, "I give up" she said sighing "We're just not meant to do potions together, we're both to helpless."

"Here, here." Marlene said collapsing too.

"What's going on here girls?" Professor Slughorn asked when he saw Dorcas and Marlene crumpled in their chairs not working on the potion.

"We give up" Dorcas declared.

He looked at the girls "you give up?" he asked Slughorn.

"We've tried everything and it's not the right colour and smells like absolute crap" Dorcas said tiredly.

Marlene nodded pathetically looking at Slughorn with sad eyes.

Slughorn shook his head and looked at their potion "now I remember why you two are never partners, ah well easily fixed, Lily!" he called and Lily turned around from her perfectly brewed potion, which was a calming blue.

"Do you mind partnering with Miss McKinnon for the rest of the year?"

Lily smiled at Professor Slughorn "that's fine with me Sir."

"Good, good. And Black you'll be with Meadowes." He said addressing Sirius, Sirius merely nodded. Slughorn smiled jollily and continued looking at people's potions, Marlene turned to Dorcas and let out a desperate whine "whyyyy not me?!"

Dorcas smiled apologetically at her friend and patted her on the shoulder, "I'll put in a good word for you."

* * *

**A/N: **hey there, so I didn't get any response from my last chapter and that makes me assume that no one is reading this fic. So if anyone is reading this please leave me a review tell me what you like and what you didn't like it would be much appreciated thanks heaps 


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Dorcas loved the weekends, she especially loved them when it was raining and today was one of those weekends. She smiled sleepily as she stretched her legs and stared out the window watching the rain fall peacefully. She smirked as she saw groups of people making their way to Hogsmede trying to avoid getting wet. 

"My hair is going to go frizzy, and it's my first date with Amos." Lily sighed siting at the end of Dorcas' bed.

"Your hair will be fine, you'll look great and Diggory will fall for you instantly and will want to have his devil ways with you."

Lily gaped at Dorcas, "you're quite strange sometimes you know that Cass."

Dorcas smiled and looked back out the window, "I could really go for some good music right now. Some good ole Bob Marley would be great."

Lily laughed, "Yeah good ole Bob Marley, should I wear the blue or green sweater?"

"Green, obviously. Some of The Emotions would be good right now too."

"I could go with some of The Best Of My Love by them. Why the green? I think it makes me look a bit frumpy."

"Green brings out your eyes. Mmm that's a good song, has Marls gone already?"

"Yeah she left ages ago hoping she'd 'accidentally' bump into Black. You sure the green?"

"Yes the green, if anything the blue makes you look frumpy. Do all the other girls have dates too?" Dorcas asked referring to the three other girls in their dorm.

"I don't think Belinda does."

"Oh great I can hang out with Belinda, how I love her." Dorcas said sarcastically.

"She's not that bad, should I wear mascara?"

"Is it water proof? And yes she is."

"Yep and no she's not you've just never had a long enough talk with her."

"Wear it then, and I'm not planing on having a long enough chat. You better hurry it's almost midday."

Lily looked up at the clock quickly and then back at Dorcas "you'll be fine by yourself right?"

"'Course I will."

Lily pursed her lips and grabbed her bag, "Okay then, but I should be at the Three Broomsticks if you want me."

Dorcas sat alone in the dormitory for what felt like hours but turned out to be only half an hour. Finally she decided she may as well get out of bed and go get some food from the great hall. Dorcas looked at herself in the vanity, if only Marlene could see her now, she looked like a royal mess.

"Ah well, what can you do." She sighed to herself.

Walking to her closet Dorcas stared at her clothes and decided on a pair of jeans and her pink sweater, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail Dorcas took one last look at herself she didn't like what she saw but she decided not to bother with anything else it wasn't like she'd see anyone she wanted to impress anyway, pretty much everyone was at Hogsmede

Siting down at the Gryffindor table Dorcas felt like the biggest loser, she always did when she had to eat along. Looking at all the selections she decided on taking a couple of muffins back to the common room, that way she could read a book too and not feel like an as big loner.

"Meadowes what are you doing here on a Hogsmede weekend?"

Dorcas looked up from her book to see Sirius Black standing above her.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Sirius grinned at her "I've had enough of the ladies for today and it's much too rainy to be out there, mind?" he said indicating to her muffins.

"Sure go ahead" she watched as Sirius took a big bite out of one of the blueberry muffins.

"I didn't think you could ever have enough of the ladies" Dorcas said interested to hear his answer.

"Oh trust me love, they get to be a real pain in the arse after a while. I mean it seems like the only ones that are interested in me don't have a brain and some of them are from Ravenclaw so I don't see how that works. Any way 'nough bout me what about you, why are you up here instead of out with some bloke?"

"There are multiple reasons really but the main one would probably be that no one asked me and I don't really fancy waltzing around Hogsmede on my own."

Sirius brushed some crumbs off his trousers before looking at Dorcas "you sure no one asked you?"

Dorcas gave Sirius a disbelieving look "no I'm not sure I get confused when people ask me things like that and just can't tell if they are asking me on a date or not" she said sarcastically.

"No need to get snippy, just find it hard to believe is all, I'm sure there's some bloke that must have asked you on a date."

"Let me straighten something out with you Sirius, when you have friends like Lily and Marlene and if your as plain as me you don't get asked out all that often, nor noticed that much."

Sirius stopped eating his muffin and looked Dorcas up and down until settling on her face where he studied every inch of it. Dorcas just stared back at him quite uncomfortable with his piercing gaze on her.

"Sorry love but I think you're a little loony" he finally said and returned to eating his muffin.

"Pardon?" Dorcas said clearly outraged, Sirius was the only loony one around here she thought to herself angrily.

"I said I think you might be a bit loony."

"I know, what I mean is why?"

Sirius grinned at her and looked her straight in the eyes, "cause you're anything but plain."

Dorcas clearly gawked at Sirius like he was some crazy mental person and shook her head vigorously, "yeah you're definitely the loony one" Dorcas said picking up her book and the rest of her muffins making her way up to the girls dormitory.

"Sure, what ever helps you sleep at night" Sirius called after her, laughter in his voice.

_-x-_

"How was your date with Diggory?"

"Dull, I never knew a person could be so boring. He has planed every single little detail of his life, for example his going to be married by 20 and kids by 28, he will have one son and one son only he will name his son Cedric and his wife will have blonde hair. That was when he informed me that I'll probably have to change my hair colour if I plan on marrying him but he may just maybe be able to make an exception for me.

'I mean seriously, I do not know anyone at all who has planed their life out that much. He plans every single little detail even how his going to wear his hair one day and he keeps it all in this little book. Now don't get me wrong Cass I do like a guy who knows what's going on but not this much I do want a touch of spontaneity, not some guy who wouldn't be able to function without their planner." Lily took a gasping breath and collapsed onto her bed.

"I'm assuming that the date didn't go well then?"

"Um, no, it was horrible. What did you do?"

"I started my venture to become an obese person, pretty sure I've put on at least 5 kilos in these past few hours."

Lily snorted and rolled onto her stomach "Well I'm quite proud that you've set your self such a high standard"

"As you should be."

_-x-_

Dorcas had not exactly been looking forward to potions this week as they had to do practicals all week which meant she would be partnered with Sirius which meant more awkward conversations and more of Marlene's incessant questions. As she walked into the classroom Dorcas scanned the tables to see if Sirius had arrived yet but as per usual he wasn't at class yet. Taking a seat behind Marlene and Lily, Dorcas pulled out her book and stared at the back of Marlene's head, maybe Sirius had decided to skive off potions today she thought as she watched Slughorn write messily on the board, it wouldn't be unusual for him to do that. However just as she thought this Sirius plumped down in the seat beside Dorcas smiling at her.

"Missed me Meadows?" Sirius asked.

Dorcas quirked an eyebrow and smiled "I was just about ready to kill myself," maybe it wouldn't be so awkward after all.

Sirius smiled and sat down in the chair beside Dorcas pulling out his books, "Now there's no need to fear my dear I am quite good a potions and will not fuck it up completely like you and McKinnon did."

"We didn't exactly fuck it up it just wasn't as great as some of the others" Dorcas said endignafly.

Sirius just stared at Dorcas with his eyebrows raised until she finally gave in "Fine we fucked it up we're horrid at potions and really we've no idea how either of us made it into the NEWT level."

Laughing Sirius replied "I'm quite surprised to actually, I mean that potion was absolutely ghastly."

"Can we stop talking about our horrid potion now please?"

"Sure, so is Evans really seeing Diggory?" Sirius asked in a some what casual tone.

"Potter's making you ask this isn't he? He really is pathetic at times" Dorcas replied sighing.

Grinning Sirius nodded, "he sure is, so is she?"

"Nope, apparently he was really dull."

Sirius grinned and turned in his seat giving James the thumbs up from across the room making James grin ecstatically.

"Maybe if Potter stopped being so arrogant he would actually have a chance with Lily" Dorcas said smartly as she started chopping up some lovage.

"Oh we've all tried telling him that he doesn't seem to comprehend it, pass me the beetle eyes would you."

Dorcas turned her nose up leaning over to get the beetle eyes and saw Marlene watching them intently, "here I'll go get the other stuff" Dorcas passed Sirius the beetle eyes and got up walking past Marlene and indicating to join her.

"What are you doing?" She asked the blonde.

"I was just watching, gosh his so good looking."

"Marls this is what makes you look like a crazy person."

"I tried telling her that" Lily said interrupting while grabbing some ingredients, "She just doesn't listen."

"You and Potter would make a brilliant match then" Dorcas said.

Marlene shook her head making her long hair go flying, "I don't want dorky Potter I want charming Sirius."

"Well stop acting like a loon and you may actually get him" Lily said and pulled Marlene back over to their table.

Grabbing the rest of the ingredients Dorcas made her way back to her table, "What was that about?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing that concerns you" Dorcas answered.

"But everything concerns me" Sirius said smirking.

Dorcas sighed and looked up at the smirking Sirius from behind her fringe, "Every little thing in the world concerns you?"

"Every single little thing" Sirius replied smiling.

"Fine, Marlene was just telling me about this stupid romance book that Lily wanted her to read and then Lily said it wasn't stupid. Happy?"

"Ecstatic" Sirius said sarcastically.

The rest of the lesson went on rather dully Dorcas and Sirius chatted occasionally whilst brewing their potion while Marlene strained to hear every word of the conversation or an opening where she could jump in.

_-x-_

"So I have a plan" Dorcas said simply to Marlene and Lily at the Gryffindor table.

Lily quirked her eyebrow and looked suspiciously at Dorcas, "you have a plan?"

Dorcas nodded, "Well it's the beginnings of a plan. Shall I continue?"

"First off what's this plan for?" Marlene asked shovelling herself some mashed potato.

"It's for you and Sirius."

Lily sighed as Marlene quickly looked up at Dorcas "for me and Sirius?" she squeaked.

Dorcas grinned "yes, so I'm pretty sure Potter is going to race to class again and do what he did last time, you know taking my seat so Lily will have to sit next to him."

Marlene and Lily nodded watching Dorcas.

"Well, instead of me going and siting at the back with Black, I take Marls spot next to Alice and you Marls go sit with Black and woo him" Dorcas grinned with delight as she watched her two friends.

"Or we could get there before them and I won't have to sit next to Potter that way" Lily said receiving a glare from Marlene.

"No Lily this is my only chance" Marlene said stubbornly.

Lily rolled her eyes and continued "Not really I mean you pretty much live with the guy you could 'woo' him at any time."

Marlene glared again at Lily and turned her nose up at her, "Does that mean you don't like my plan?" Dorcas asked looking a little disappointed.

"I do and I think we should do it and Lily can just suffer with Potter for an hour and a bit" pausing Marlene looked at Lily "I'm sure you won't die."

Dorcas snorted into her plate, "I'd be more worried about Potter."

Lily tossed both Dorcas and Marlene a nasty look before turning back to her plate, "You're lucky I'm such a great friend or I would rush to class right now and make sure Potter didn't get the seat."

"Oh you definitely are a great friend" Dorcas said smiling.

Nodding Marlene agreed, "The greatest of friends."

_-x-_

Walking into class a little later then usual the three friends looked directly across the room to see if Potter had taken Dorcas' seat as they had assumed Potter was looking extremely smug in Dorcas' seat. Lily walked angrily over towards her seat shooting Dorcas and Marlene a glare as she sat down. Marlene grinned at Dorcas as she moved towards the back of the classroom to sit next to Potter and Dorcas sat next to Alice.

Alice looked up from her book to Dorcas with a surprised look on her face, "why are you siting here?" She asked.

"I'm trying to get Marlene and Sirius together so I thought that if she got to sit with him she could woo him."

"Are you sure that's such a great idea, Marlene is usually a real ditz around him, which is really quite unusual compared to the way she acts with other boys" Alice said sceptically.

Biting her lip Dorcas looked over her shoulder at Marlene who was smiling broadly and saying something to Sirius, not being able to see Sirius' face she couldn't tell if he was re-acting well to what Marlene was saying.

"She looks all right at the moment." Alice looked over too "Strange" she said.

"Mmm, I know aye" Dorcas agreed, "Oh shit" she said quickly turning away with Alice as Sirius looked over at them.

"You reckon he saw us staring?" Alice said.

Peeking over her shoulder Dorcas saw Sirius staring right back at them, he smiled cockily and raised an eyebrow quizzically, Dorcas smiled back also raising an eyebrow to which Sirius grinned back making Dorcas' stomach do a weird little flip thing that she couldn't comprehend. Turning back to Alice, Dorcas smiled, "yeah he saw us."

"What are you smiling about?" Alice asked grinning.

"Nothing, nothing at all" She said quickly trying to forget that weird feeling she got when Sirius had grinned at her, she was just excited for Marlene was all. Right?

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all your reviews I tried to reply to all of you but of course I couldn't reply to those of you without a reply address so I'd just like to thank you all now. Your reviews mean a lot to me and help me continue on. So I hope you like this chapter, review and tell me what you thought of it. Sorry for any mistakes. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Favourite colour?" Sirius asked.

It was potions and today Sirius had taken to asking Dorcas random question this had been happening quite a lot since the Marlene plan, surprising the plan didn't work all that well and Marlene didn't manage to woo Sirius. But she did however manage to talk to him without sounding like a complete loser, and may have even becomes slight friends. Another surprise was that after that lesson of History of Magic James hadn't come in early and stolen Dorcas' seat, he instead, rather sulkily, took his normal seat at the back of the room next to Sirius.

"Um purple, you?"

"Blue, but you'd never tell if you saw my room. Its all bright crimson, I've charmed it on so Mother can't get it off, she had the biggest fit when she saw it. 'Course I got in major trouble but it was worth it to see her face" Sirius replied grinning.

Not knowing how to respond Dorcas changed the subject, "Why hasn't James been stealing my seat?" This had been nagging at her since James stoped taking her seat and right now seemed like the perfect time to ask.

Sirius looked uncomfortable and looked down at the potion, "multiple reasons really."

Dorcas quirked her eyebrow at Sirius, "and?" she pressed.

"And that's all."

Frowning Dorcas started peeling a shrub, "that's a really horrible explanation never become a teacher."

Sirius smiled and looked back up at Dorcas, "but I really wanted to be a teacher, I can't believe you don't think it's a good idea. I'm heart broken" Sirius clutched his heart for dramatic effect while pretending to cry.

"Oh I'm so sorry I mean you'll make an excellent teacher all your students will understand everything and you wont need to expand a thing" Dorcas said grinning.

Throwing back his head Sirius let out a bark like laugh, Dorcas moved uncomfortably in her seat as her stomach did the weird flip thing yet again.

"Okay, what's your favourite movie?" Sirius asked after he'd finished laughing.

"Easy, Romeo and Juliet or Breakfast at Tiffany's."

"Ughh, they're such girly movies" Sirius complained.

Giving Sirius a disbelieving look Dorcas replied "Well I am a girl."

"Oh I know that" Sirius said quietly giving Dorcas an odd look.

Shaking off a weird feeling Dorcas asked Sirius what his favourite movie was then.

"Obviously The God Father!" Sirius exclaimed "I've no idea how anyone could not like it, it's definitely the best movie ever.

"I've never seen the God Father."

Sirius looked astonished and dropped his knife "how could you not?"

Dorcas shrugged "I've just never felt the need to see it."

"Love, you're insane. Never felt the need to see it, oh how I need to get you up to date with the world."

"Just because I haven't seen God Father doesn't mean I'm not to date with the world."

"It does in my eyes" Sirius said shaking his head.

Sirius tossed a few more things in the cauldron and started stirring while putting a few ingredients in. Dorcas being only allowed to chop things and occasionally stir laid her head on the bench and yawned "I'm tired, Marlene had me up all night."

Quirking an eyebrow Sirius smirked "Doing what?"

Knowing what Sirius was thinking Dorcas smiled "obviously having hot lesbian sex" she said sarcastically.

"I knew it!" Sirius laughed "what really were you guys doing though".

Dorcas smiled "It's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not stupid."

Shaking her head she replied "we were debating over whether or not she should dye her hair brown."

"You're right it is stupid."

Closing her eyes Dorcas thought back on the debate last night, Marlene seemed to think Sirius didn't like her because she was a blonde and so she wanted to dye her hair after a very long conversation the three girls came to the conclusion that Dorcas had to find out if Sirius did prefer brunettes or not. Sighing Dorcas figured she may as well just ask him now and hope to god it didn't seem too obvious.

"Blondes or brunettes?" She asked twisting her own blonde hair around her finger.

Sirius shrugged "either, depends on the person really, you my dear friend?"

"Oh I definitely prefer darker hair, I've had bad experiences with blondes" Dorcas said thinking about Timothy and his own perfectly blonde hair.

"Really?" Sirius asked intrigued.

"Long story, I'll tell you another time."

"I'll keep you to that" Sirius said looking Dorcas directly in the eyes and smiling making her stomach do the weird flip thing. Blushing slightly Dorcas looked down at their potion which was now bubbling, Dorcas didn't know if that was a good thing or not and she didn't care.

_-x-_

After experiencing way to many stomach flips during potions and then again in transfiguration when ever Sirius smiled at her Dorcas decided that she must be ill and decided to skip lunch to instead lie on her bed and **not** think about how dashing Sirius looked when he grinned at her, while looking through Marlene's Witch Weekly magazine. Most of the stuff in the magazine didn't catch Dorcas' attention as it was mindless blabber but one article did, the What's HOT and What's NOT. On the what's not list was one of Dorcas' favourite bands and they were actually playing at a place in Hogsmede in a few weeks. Siting up quickly Dorcas looked around the room wanting to tell someone, anyone, just for the sake of it, that she was going to this concert. Looking around the dorm and finding it empty other then herself, Dorcas remembered that lunch was on. Ripping the page out and putting her shoes on Dorcas jumped out of bed and headed towards the Great Hall walking as fast as she could without running and getting a sweat.

Coming to a halt in front of Lily and behind Marlene, Dorcas smiled excitedly "guess what?" she said grinning.

"What?" asked Lily genuinely curious.

"THE SQUIB'S are playing in Hogsmede in a few weeks!!! We have to go!"

"Oh their totally on the what's not list, we can't see them" Marlene said.

Staring at her in disbelief Dorcas turned away and back to Lily, "you'll come with me wont you? I know you like a few of their songs."

"Sure, it sounds like fun as long as tickets aren't too expensive."

Dorcas grinned at Lily and jumped up and down "I'm so excited" she cried.

Marlene raised her eyebrow and smiled at her friend's antics "does no one care that they're on the what's not list and its like social suicide to see them?"

Lily shook her head and Dorcas said "of course not, I love them."

Shaking her head Marlene grabbed her bag, "the bells going to go soon we should head to class."

Lily agreed picking up her bag too, "did you ask Black about the hair thing Cass?"

Dorcas stared at Lily for a moment before remembering the conversation and turned to Marlene "yes, he doesn't prefer either so you don't have to dye you hair, problem solved!" Dorcas said still giddy with the news that The Squib's were coming to Hogsmede.

"I think I still might I mean obviously he doesn't like me as a blonde or other wise he would have taken interest already, plus blonde is so boring maybe I'll go red like Lily."

Sharing a look of amusement at the thought of Marlene with flaming red hair, Lily decided she would be blunt with Marlene and stop humouring her. "Marls, honestly, you would look absolutely horrific with red hair and unless you want to scare Black away then I advise you not to go red."

"I'm sure I could pull it off" Marlene said indigently.

"Sure you can but you know what else was on the what's not list? Red hair. So that would be like social suicide" Dorcas said smartly.

Smiling Marlene entwined her and Dorcas' arms skipping, "I knew there was a reason I was friends with you. I can't believe I was even thinking about doing that."

Upon arriving at the classroom and noticing the teacher was still to arrive the three girls lazily took their seats in the middle of the room and started to pull out their books.

"Shit!" Dorcas said interrupting the quiet chatter around the room. Sheepishly smiling at the curious stares she turned to Lily and Marlene. "I forgot my book bag, ughh I don't want to walk all the way back to the tower" she complained.

"Well your going to have too" Lily replied simply.

"It's times like this I wish I had a slave" Dorcas mumbled getting up from her seat.

_-x-_

Just as she left the room she heard the bell go, she was definitely going to be late for class she thought sighing as she had barley reached the end of the corridor. Not bothering to rush as she was going to be late any way Dorcas walked idly along the corridors, it was oddly silent and creeped her out slightly. She had never been one for ditching class and on the odd occasion she did she usually was in her dorm or lazing in the sun. Turning yet another corner Dorcas ran into the back of a petite dark haired Hufflepuff girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said earnestly helping the girl who she now recognised as HestiaJones, up.

Hestia smiled weakly and pushed a piece of her dark hair behind her ear "it's okay".

Standing there awkwardly Dorcas took in Hestia's appearance she seemed slightly frazzled and her clothes were all mused, she was probably just late for class is all, like me, Dorcas thought.

"Er, I should get to class" Hestia said awkwardly.

"Same" Dorcas said nodding and walked off, awkward much, she mused.

Continuing on walking Dorcas thought about the letter she had received the other day from her mother about the Malfoy's wedding. Her mother had seemed extremely excited and had informed Dorcas that she would have told her earlier but had been so busy buying her and Dorcas' dresses. Dorcas inwardly sighed, dreading the wedding it would be horribly boring and it was on the Christmas holidays so she would have to go. Walking up the stairs Dorcas noticed a lone figure lurking around the top of the banister. What was with all these people out of class? She asked herself. Putting her head down she continued walking not wanting to have to stop and talk if it was someone she knew.

"Dor?" The figure asked.

Dorcas stopped immediately knowing the voice and turned slowly to face them, this was not what she needed right now.

"Yes" she asked Timothy curtly.

"No need for that tone" he replied smiling an eerie smile at her.

Glaring at Timothy Dorcas continued to walk up the stairs, "I'm extremely late for class I don't have time for this."

"Time for what?" he asked darkly, grabbing her arm and pulling her around to face him "You always have time for love."

"Let go of me" Dorcas said trying to pull her arm back.

Timothy smiled and pulled her closer "Why must you always fight our love Dor?"

"Because we have no love, now let go of me" Dorcas said crossly and tried to think of the small bit of self defensive she knew, aim for the groin.

Timothy started to pull her even closer to him while hardening his grip on her arm.

"I think you better do as the lady asks you too" a smooth dark voice said.

Turning quickly Dorcas saw Sirius glaring at Timothy with his wand raised, Timothy quickly let go of Dorcas' arm but did not bother to move away.

"You can leave Black, there's no trouble here, just me and Dor organising our next date" Timothy said slyly.

"Is that so?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrow and looking towards Dorcas who shook her head.

"It is." Timothy said smiling.

Pushing away from Timothy and glaring Dorcas moved towards Sirius, "you see the thing is Timothy as I was saying before there is no love as I love Sirius here" Dorcas said uncertainly, hoping that Sirius would go along with it.

"Really? I didn't even know you two were dating" Timothy said snidely.

Catching on Sirius smiled broadly and entwined his hand with Dorcas' and pulled her close to his side, "Yes, well we've been trying to keep it on the down low. Now if you don't mind Jugson, Dorcas and I have some snogging to catch up on." And with that Sirius pulled Dorcas along leaving behind an astonished Timothy.

_-x-_

Sirius didn't let go of Dorcas' hand until they made it into the common room. Collapsing onto the sofas Dorcas looked over at Sirius, his hand had been so warm and she suddenly felt empty without it entwined with hers. "So what was that all about with Jugson?" Sirius finally asked after staring at Dorcas for a good five minutes.

Sighing Dorcas looked up at the ceiling "nothing, he seems to think I love him because I went on a date with him once like a million years ago."

Snorting Sirius collapsed down next to Dorcas, "why are you even out of class, you little ditcher" he said smiling.

Looking at Sirius Dorcas grinned, "I forgot my book bag because I got so excited that The Squib's are coming to Hogsmede."

"You like The Squib's?" Sirius asked curiously.

"More like love them" Dorcas gushed grinning.

Grinning Sirius leaned in a little closer to Dorcas "me too, I didn't know they were coming to Hogsmede though."

Dorcas blushed a little as Sirius leaned a little closer even, she nodded not knowing what else to say.

"There's no point going back to class now, you've already missed like 20 minutes" Sirius said quietly.

Dorcas could now feel his breath on her face he was that close. Trying not to think about their close proximity Dorcas tried to change the subject. "Why weren't you in class?"

Sirius just shrugged and pushed Dorcas' hair behind her ear, moving so close to her that their noses were almost touching.

Dorcas stared into Sirius' deep grey/blue eyes completely memorised before realising who this was and who she was. This was Sirius Black the love of Marlene McKinnon's life her, Dorcas Meadowes, best friend. Moving to the other side of the sofa, Dorcas pulled her knees up and hugged them to herself. "Thanks for coming to my rescue" Dorcas said smiling uncertainly at Sirius who looked slightly put out.

Recovering himself Sirius grinned "Anytime, I love to rescue damsels in distress."

"I was hardly a damsel in distress" Dorcas argued good naturedly back.

"If I hadn't turned up who knows what would have happened? You'd probably be Mrs Jugson by now."

Dorcas grinned and threw a pillow at Sirius head which he threw back grinning before they fell into comfortable chatter. Dorcas was so immersed in conversation she didn't even get time to question the butterflies in her stomach and/or think about how much shit she'd be in from Lily for skipping class.

* * *

**A/N: **hello there! sorry it took some time for this chapter I don't like it all that much, it's kind of a filler, things should pick up the pace much faster soon.

Any way thanks for all the reviews for last chapter they were great and helped me finish this chapter. Sorry about any spelling or punct, I didn't really edit as I just wanted to get it up before I could make it worse :).

You know the drill, review pleaseee and thankyou.


End file.
